The purpose of this project is to develop NMR methods to study the dynamics and structure of HIV proteins and related proteins in solution in order obtain a better understanding of their structure-function relationships. In a specific application, we will determine the structure of an HIV protease-inhibitor complex. Our ultimate goal is to use the knowledge of structure to develop a rational design of inhibitors of the HIV protease.